


If You Stay With Me Again

by treaddelicately



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Clint is a lovestruck sap basically, Established Relationship, F/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treaddelicately/pseuds/treaddelicately
Summary: Clint doesn't mind keeping things quiet if that's what Darcy wants. He doesn't even mind her running out first thing in the morning every time she stays over, but he'd really like her to leave something behind so he knows it's not all one-sided. It's not one-sided, right?
Relationships: Clint Barton/Darcy Lewis
Comments: 22
Kudos: 110





	If You Stay With Me Again

**Author's Note:**

> Title and the entire basis for this little fic come from the song Toothbrush by DNCE, which BoudicaMuse so helpfully suggested as a song prompt for me yesterday. Y'all have her to thank for this, as always.

Friday wasn’t necessarily a day off, but it _was_ Clint’s day off barring any world-ending catastrophes, so being awake before nine in the morning wasn’t exactly ideal. Darcy’s alarm must have gone off for the second time because instead of rolling over to press the snooze on her phone, she pried his hand from her waist and climbed out of bed, leaving him cold and disappointed and more than a little tired. Talk about less than ideal.

“Darce,” he whined into his pillow. 

Through bleary eyes, he could just make out what looked like her laughing at him as she padded out of the room. Damn it. He rubbed the sleepy crust from his eyes with one hand and fumbled for his aids on the nightstand with the other. When he got the volume adjusted for the quiet apartment, he could just make out Darcy humming through the open bathroom door.

Despite the pre-coffee sluggishness and general grump factor of being left alone in bed, Clint smiled. She was adorable. His _girlfriend_ was adorable. Since, you know, they were finally dating and all. 

Months, it had taken him. She was always just so damn busy, taking classes for the communications degree she’d decided to go back to school and get. If it wasn’t school then she was meeting with Jane or Pepper, digging her heels into Stark Industries. She’d single-handedly convinced Tony to take over funding Jane’s research for the next five years and swindled herself a decent paycheck and a cushy living space in the Tower. 

She’d told Clint all of this over lunch one day with a smug smile, about fifteen minutes before he backed her into a kitchen counter and kissed her so thoroughly that he’d tasted balsamic vinegar for the rest of the day. No one had been around to see, but Darcy had still pressed her hands to his chest and left him with the promise that they could continue later, in private.

And they did. All the time, actually. Usually at his place, far away from prying eyes, generally late at night when Darcy had more than five minutes to spare for him. Not that he had any complaints about taking her time where he could get it.

By the time he rolled out of bed and made it to the bathroom, Darcy was done brushing her teeth. She’d already put on her bra and panties, too, but that was _all_ she’d put on, so the view was enough to ebb away some of his lingering poutiness.

“Headed out already?”

Darcy spared him a smile as she stepped into her skirt and wiggled it over her hips. “Early meeting with Pepper, I gotta go. Sorry.”

Clint was even more sorry, because it meant watching the lace of her panties disappear under her clothes. Although, after the late night, maybe it was best to give her the working hours to recover before he coaxed them down her legs again. He was still miffed about watching her go, though. 

He leaned against the doorframe, equal parts too exhausted to move and mesmerized by watching her get ready for her day. She was all haphazard but obviously practiced motions. Fingers flying to button her blouse and tuck it in, swipes of some make-up utensil across her eyebrows, brushing through the tangled knots of her hair without ever looking in the mirror.

“Doesn’t that hurt?” he asked when she gave it a particularly hard yank with her brush.

Darcy swiveled to look at him with a grin. “Not any more than it does when you pull on it.”

Well, that wasn’t fucking fair. She couldn’t say shit like that while she was racing to get out the door. Clint pushed off the doorjamb and crowded right into her personal space, curling his hand around her hip while the other slipped up into her hair. He combed through the soft strands once, twice, and then tugged on the third pass.

“You mean like that?”

She huffed out a laugh and pushed her ass against his hips, which was even less fair than her being in such a damn hurry to leave. A little more rubbing and he’d be all set to go. Sure, he needed to pee first, but bending her over the vanity and fucking her with that skirt pushed up over her hips was sounding better and better by the second.

“Yeah, like that. You gotta quit, though. I need to get going or I’ll be late.”

He pulled her hair aside and kissed the junction of her neck and shoulder. “Blame it on the subway?”

Darcy sighed, dashing all of his hopes. 

“I really can’t. Rain check, though.” She twisted in his arms with her chin tipped up and he kissed her obligingly, tasting the apology and the promise on her lips. Alright, fine. Later.

He let go when they broke apart to let her finish getting ready, but it seemed she was already done because she started to throw her stuff back into her overnight bag. Something twisted in Clint’s gut as he watched her empty off the counter and he caught her bottle of contact solution in midair in protest.

“You know, you could leave this stuff here,” he said, tossing the bottle from hand to hand. “You’re coming back later, right?”

She stopped packing up to look at him with fond exasperation in her eyes. “Clint.”

The gentle way she said his name spurred him on. Maybe, just maybe, he’d nail her down this time.

“Might make these mornings easier if you didn’t have to pack up every time you left.”

“It’d be easier if you didn’t try for a quickie every time I try to leave, too,” she teased, reaching for the bottle and sighing when he held it out of reach. “If you make me late, I swear to god…”

“I’m being serious, Darce. Why don’t you keep some stuff here? You stay over enough.”

There it was. The hesitation in her eyes, the way they darted back and forth to avoid his gaze while she scrambled for a reason that didn’t sound like complete bullshit. Clint wasn’t an idiot. He knew exactly why she didn’t want to keep anything at his place.

It was the same reason they didn’t engage in more than cursory nods or polite conversation in public spaces if they ran into each other at the Tower. Why none of their friends except Nat were even vaguely aware that they’d been together for months. Well, and probably Foster, but Clint hadn’t pushed the issue. He wasn’t the one who wanted to keep things quiet.

In fact, he was feeling quite the opposite. He wanted everyone to know. He wanted her contact solution on his bathroom counter and to swing by and bring her lunch in her tiny new office and to rub it in Sam’s face that he wasn’t the only one getting laid on the regular. Keeping things a secret was fine, but it was starting to chafe.

She was still doing the eye-darting thing and chewing her lip.

“Or not,” he finally sighed, dropping the bottle into her bag. “You know what? Forget I said anything. You gotta go, right?”

“I do,” she agreed, stretching out the word slightly. “But what are you doing tonight?”

Clint raised both eyebrows. “Hopefully you?”

That got a laugh out of her, and the hope swelled up in his chest again when Darcy stepped close and smoothed her hands down his bare chest. 

“Dinner first?”

“Uh, yeah.” He blinked. “Pizza? Or were you thinking eggrolls from that place with the watery plum sauce again?”

“No, I was actually thinking…” She blew out a stream of air, shifting her weight. Nervous, Clint realized. She was nervous. What the hell? “...dinner, out?”

His stomach clenched up in genuine surprise, the familiar sensation of missing a step he’d been so certain would be there to land on. Only then he landed and it was nothing but relief.

“You wanna go out for dinner? Together?”

Darcy pursed her lips. “That was the general idea. Unless you’d rather me ask someone else.”

“No,” Clint said quickly. Too quickly to be smooth, but there was no sense pretending to be casual with Darcy anyway. “No, dinner sounds good. Out. Together.”

“Okay, cool. I’ll text you later so we can figure out where we’re going.” 

He was still processing when she kissed him again, and then she was slinging her bag onto her shoulder and shimmying past him. She stopped in the doorway, though, and unzipped her duffel to rummage through it until she produced her toothbrush.

“This one’s my spare anyway,” she said as she set it in the plastic purple cup that held Clint’s toothbrush, too. “Might as well leave it here.”

“Hey, wait.” He caught her arm to reel her in for one last lingering kiss. “Want me to walk you out?”

“I think I’ve got it,” Darcy laughed, nipping his bottom lip. “Might wanna get dressed so you can take Lucky out. I’ll see you tonight, alright?”

And then she was out the door, leaving the lingering scent of vanilla and spice behind. And her damn toothbrush.

He stared long and hard at it, the tangible reminder of all the time she’d been spending in his bathroom. In his bed, in his arms, in his fucking head. God, he had it so bad and he wanted _everyone_ to know.

Dinner first, though. They could talk about it over dinner. Maybe the next time she stayed over, it wouldn’t be such a big secret. And maybe she’d leave more than just her toothbrush behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you've made it this far, please leave a kudos, and just know that I eat comments up like chocolate donuts. They taste like love.


End file.
